As an instrument lighting device of this type, there is a known type having a configuration in which an instrument body having a drive shaft projecting therefrom is mounted on a circuit board, an indicating needle is mounted to a distal end of the drive shaft, a display panel having translucent markings such as calibration markings or characters along an orbit of rotation of the indicating needle is arranged behind the indicating needle, and the markings of the display panel or the indicating needle are illuminated by a luminous source arranged behind the display panel. In Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, the instrument lighting device as described above is configured to irradiate a reflecting surface with an illumination light beam from a luminous source via a reflecting wall which constitutes part of an instrument case, and light the markings provided on the display panel by light reflected from the reflecting surface which constitutes part of the instrument case without using a light guide member.
Therefore, by providing the reflecting wall or the reflecting surface on the instrument case, a lighting device of an instrument can advantageously be made up of relatively simple constituent means without adding components such as individual light guide members, which is effective for cost reduction.